A Look Into the Past
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: When Judy finds her ancestor's journal in her family's attic, she and Nick set out to learn more about the old book. A Zootopia version to The Hunchback of Notre Dame.
1. Chapter 1

Judy Hopps had taken the week off to visit her family and was currently helping her mother clean the attic. It was then that she noticed a strange wooden box and opened it, finding an old and tattered book. She carefully took it out and opened its contents.

She said out loud as she read, "The Journal of Captain Judah."

Bonnie looked over and saw the treasure her daughter was holding.

"Captain Judah?!"

"You know who he is?"

"Yes. In fact, he's our ancestor."

"Ancestor?! You mean there was a rabbit in our family who became a captain?"

"I thought it was a family legend, but if you became a cop and we found his journal, then it must be true."

Judy flipped to the first entry. She read out loud, "'It took a while, but I finally made it as the first rabbit captain of the guard. Today, I am to serve Judge Dawson Belbas. But as I am traveling into the city, I'm utterly and hopelessly lost…'"

* * *

Zootopia, 1482.

Captain Judah held a map in his furry paws while wearing golden armor.

He muttered in frustration, "I can't make hair or hide of this map!" He crumpled it up. Suddenly, two soldiers, a cape buffalo and a rhino, walked past him. He called out, "Excuse me, sirs! I'm looking for-" But the soldiers just ignored him and went by. "Okay, I guess I'll just have to keep looking…" He went down the street and found a fox dressed in purple and had a golden earring on her left ear.

She was beating on a tambourine while doing a dance. An elephant and her son were walking by when the young elephant tried to watch the fox, but the mother scolded him.

"Stay away, child! That is a gypsy and a fox, no less. They'll steal us blind!"

Judah frowned at that comment. He knew that predators had once hunted prey, but he felt they had come a long way since then. However, there were those who still mistrusted predators. He didn't care that the gypsy performing was a fox and thought that she was great at what she did, so he put some gold coins into the hat she had out.

The fox caught sight at what he did and flashed an innocent smile that made the rabbit melt. He started to go on his way when someone said.

"Alright, fox, where did you get the money?"

He looked back and saw the same cape buffalo and rhino that passed him by before.

The fox defiantly said, "For your information, I earned it!"

The rhino said, "You mean stole it!"

The buffalo said, "You're under arrest!"

The rabbit yelled right at them, "No, she is not!"

The soldiers turned toward him. The cape buffalo lowered himself and blew hot air on the rabbit, "And who are you to be giving orders?"

Judah drew his sword, "Captain Judah of the guard. I am here by order of the king. I am to report to Judge Dawson Belbas at the Palace of Justice."

The cape buffalo and rhino exchanged looks, finding it hard to believe that a rabbit would be their captain.

"Now, if you would please escort me to the palace, I would appreciate it."

The rhino said, "Yes, sir, but first, we have to deal with…" But they looked to see that the fox was gone.

"She's gone!" the buffalo grunted.

Judah mumbled under his breath, "Good…" But he was impressed at how quickly the fox got away. But when he looked around, he noticed two gold coins on the ground and picked them up.

The buffalo gruffly said, "Follow us… sir…" He took the lead and the rhino and rabbit followed after him.

On the way, Judah saw a cloaked beggar sitting on the side and saw a hat next to him, which he recognized as the hat the fox gypsy was using. Putting two and two together, he dropped the coins in the hat and went on his way. He was unaware the beggar let down her hood, looking in awe at the rabbit that gave her back the coins.

* * *

"He met a fox…" Judy gaped at this information while looking at the journal. "…and he was kind to her when no else was…"

"That does sound very similar to you and Nick," Bonnie commented.

"Too similar… I got to show this to him!" She rushed out of the attic.

It was the next day she was back in Zootopia. She had called Nick to meet her at Savanna Central and told him she had to show him something. Since they were off-duty, they wore their civilian clothes.

Nick Wilde didn't know what his partner could possibly have had that made her excited over the phone, but he went anyway to see what the commotion was about. He found her sitting at a table and waving him over. Once he sat down, she didn't waste a second showing him the journal.

Nick had read the entry and his eyes widened when it mentioned Judah running into a fox.

"It's almost like how we met, isn't it?"she pointed out.

"Carrots, if you're suggesting that fox was my ancestor, then I got to tell you that would be just crazy."

"Actually… that never occurred to me! I was just amazed that my ancestor was nice enough to foxes back then, but now, I think you're right!"

"But that's… that's… freaky! There is no way our ancestors met before we did!"

"Problem is we don't know for sure if that fox was your ancestor. But wouldn't that be incredible if it was?!" she asked excitedly.

"It would be, Judy, but like you said, we don't know for sure."

"But there is a way to find out, isn't there?" She had that look in her eye like she always did when she felt she needed to get a job done.

Nick cringed, _Uh-oh… Now I've done it…_

* * *

 ** _AN: Not much now, but there will be more! So, good beginning? Bad beginning? This is how it'll be like for the rest of the story, Judy and Nick trying to find answers to the journal while we see what the ancestors go through. Also, I had two brand new ideas that couldn't be put off, the first is_ Sahara Nights, _that's_ _basically a Zootopia version of Aladdin, and the second is_ Judy in the Princess and the Pauper, _that's like the Barbie version but with elements to the classic book. So, good ideas? I'll let you decide._**


	2. Chapter 2

They were in the Zootopia's grand library and Judy asked the front desk where the archives were. They were told where to go and found a male goat wearing half-moon spectacles shelving books on top of a rollaway ladder.

"Hello!" Judy called out to him, "We need help!"

"Oh! Be right-" He wobbled on the ladder, "…there!" He fell to the ground and the books he was holding landed on top of him.

The duo rushed over to help him up.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you fall."

"No problem. Happens here all the time! Now, what can I do for you?"

Judy held out the journal, "This belonged to my ancestor, Captain Judah. He worked for the guard and he met a fox, which we're trying to figure out if she is this guy's ancestor." She pointed to Nick.

"Which I doubt it is," he said. "I mean, what are the odds of that fox being my ancestor and Judy's ancestor meeting her before we did?"

The goat responded, "It is rather unlikely, but sometimes events do tend to repeat themselves… As you know with the Night Howlers, we thought predators were reverting back to primitive ways. Thankfully, that wasn't the case, but we had a similar mass hysteria in the 1400s when a judge by the name of Dawson Belbas persecuted predators for not following society's rules."

"Wait… I think I read about that guy in the journal!" Judy flipped pages. "Yes! He's right where my ancestor first meets him!"

The goat looked excited, "Tell us what it says!"

Judy started reading out loud, "'I went into the Palace of Justice, where I met the honorable Judge Dawson Belbas, a ram who was in charge of the city's welfare, making sure mammals followed the rules…'"

* * *

Judah entered just as Judge Belbas was overseeing his work.

"Stop," the ram commanded.

"Sir?" the whipper, who was a monkey, inquired.

"Ease up. Wait between the lashes, or otherwise the old sting will dull him to the new one."

"Yes, sir." He went back in a room that Judah couldn't see in.

Belbas turned toward the rabbit, "Ah, Captain Judah, I presume?"

Judah went in a professional stance, "Reporting for duty, sir."

"Your reputation precedes you. I was impressed that a rabbit managed to make it to the rank of captain. Usually, that's reserved for the larger prey."

"I was the exception."

"So you are. It's obvious there's something special about you to be the first rabbit captain. And that's what we need in Zootopia's darkest hour…"

"Darkest hour, sir?"

"Walk this way." He went on just as a pained yell echoed in.

Judah frowned at the sound, but followed after the judge.

Belbas went up to a balcony where they could see the city from above.

"You see, Captain Judah, it will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so misled."

"Misled?"

"Look down there, Captain. Gypsies. The gypsies consist of mostly predators that live outside our normal order. Most do not believe it, but they want to revert back to their savage ways…"

Judah looked on in concern, "What makes you so sure about that, sir?"

"For 20 years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one… by… one. And for all my work, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven within these walls of the city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles."

"So you want me to capture fortune-tellers and paw readers?"

"Exactly, and I have ordered the soldiers to do just that before you arrived."

Judah thought back to the soldiers who wanted to capture the fox. It made sense now why they were determined to arrest her, even when she did nothing wrong.

"Can I count on you to follow through?"

"I…" He had to obey even if he didn't want to. It was his job to serve Judge Belbas, even if he thought what he was doing wasn't right. With a deep breath, he said, "Yes, sir. I am ready to serve you."

Belbas smiled, "Good. Very good."

* * *

Judy and Nick were stunned as they read that last part.

Judy uttered, "I just… I can't believe… he would be that willing to go with that…"

The goat, whose nametag said Bill Chevon on it, told them, "Well, back then, he didn't have much of a choice. He would have been labeled a traitor if he didn't follow the judge's orders."

"Ouch," commented Nick. "Kind of makes you wonder if the Chief would have labeled us as traitors if that had happened to us."

"I bet if we learn more about Judge Belbas we be a step closer to finding out who that fox was that my ancestor met."

"Or…" Nick lifted a single finger, "We could read from the journal to see if he came across her again."

Judy grumbled, "Way to take the fun out of researching." and started to flip to the next entry. Reading out loud, "Today was the Topsy-Turvy Festival… An event when mammals can get crazy for one day, and I was in charge of escorting Judge Belbas to it…"

* * *

Mammals of all kinds was singing in the street and having frivolity all over near the very watering hole that Zootopia was founded on.

Judah was close by as he stood close to the Judge sitting in a private box as he watched on with distaste as predator and prey were mingling in the streets. A male gazelle by the name of Gabriel was making sure they do mingle. As he wore colorful clothing and a bright mask. Then he started singing.

" _Come one, come all… hurry, hurry, here's your chance… See the mystery and romance… Come one, come all… see the finest girl in Zootopia… Make an entrance to entrance… Dance La Nicole… Dance!"_

He threw a smoke ball and he disappeared but a fox dressed in seductive red appeared dancing while using her tambourine.

Judah looked on with awe and shock realizing it was the same fox he met just days before.

* * *

Judy read out, "I recognized it was the same gypsy fox I met before. Even though she looked more attractive than before I remembered her face."

Nick raised his brow, "More attractive than before? Gee, Carrots, if I didn't know any better, I would think your ancestor was crushing on her."

Judy kept reading, "Apparently, her name was Nicole…" she stared back at Nick as she read the next sentence, "Her eyes were green, her body slim, and on occasion I caught her smirking like she was planning something…" she kept staring at her partner.

Nick was starting to get creep out, "Let me have that." he took it and read it over. His eyes widen and he stared back at Judy. "It's a coincidence, it has to be…"

"I knew it was a long shot, and I braced for disappointment figuring it really wasn't your ancestor, but Nick… the way she is described, you got to admit that sounds close to what you're like sometimes…"

"Sometimes? Try _exactly_ like that."

She took back the journal and read some more.

* * *

Nicole danced on until she was done and Gabriel came back on stage and started singing again.

" _Here it is the moment you been waiting for… Here it is you know exactly what's in store… Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore… Now's the time we crown the King of Fools! So make a face that's horrible and frightening… Make a face that's gruesome as gargoyle's wing… For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!"_ he asked, "Why?"

The mammals shouted, "Topsy-Turvy!"

" _Ugly folks forget your shyness…"_

Nicole had pulled up a thin cheetah to the stage.

Gabriel sang to the cheetah as other predators and prey lined up, " _You could soon be called 'Your Highness!' Be the King of Topsy-turvy day!"_

Each mammal show off their best fiercest face but the crowd was unimpressed and booed at them and Nicole booted them off the stage. Until they get to the cheetah and his tail accidently was stepped on and he gave out a roar. The crowd gasped until they let out a great cheer. Judah took a look at the Judge who seemed to be scowling at the cheetah.

As Gabriel crowned the cheetah the King of Fools, the crowd celebrated him as they carried him off in ceremony to a platform where a device was that was used to punish criminals. Judah looked at the Judge again to find him whispering to a couple of the soldiers that were rams as well, and they disappeared into the crowd.

In seconds, the cheetah was suddenly hit by a tomato that caused a gasp from the crowd. Then another tomato was thrown and laughter began, more food, then someone threw rope on the cheetah that looked confused and scared. Some mammals pinned him down on the device and began to turn him for more animals to throw food at him and laughing.

Judah couldn't take the sight anymore and requested to the Judge, "Sir, permission to stop this cruelty?"

"In a moment, captain, a lesson must be taught here…"

Judah didn't understand what kind-of lesson he was teaching here, all he got was some poor cheetah was having the time of his life until someone decided to ruin it and everyone joined in.

Suddenly, the crowd went silent and he turned to see the fox, Nicole back in her regular gypsy clothing and was going toward the abused and food stained cheetah and ripped off a piece of her skirt to wiped some of the food off his face and seem to be telling him something.

"You! Gypsy fox! Come down there at once!" Judge Belbas ordered.

Nicole called back, "Yes, your honor, just as soon as I free this poor creature."

"I forbid it!"

But Nicole didn't listen to him and cut off the cheetah's ropes.

"How dare you defy me!"

"You mistreat this poor cheetah the way you mistreat my people and other predators in this city! You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those in need of your help!"

"Silence!"

"Justice!" she yelled and then she helped the cheetah up.

"Mark my words, gypsy, you will pay for this insolence!"

"Then it seems we crowned the wrong fool, the only fool I see… is you!"

The Judge turned to the rabbit, "Captain Judah, arrest her."

Judah did a simple nod and signaled for the soldiers to surround her.

Nicole started counting off the soldiers, "Let's see… there's… six, seven, eight, nine… So there's ten of you and only one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" she pretended to cried and dropped a smoke ball and she disappeared all of suddenly.

* * *

Judy read, "We thought she had gone, but then she called for our attention and caused quite a stir. I was quite impressed with her moves, she managed to avoid the soldiers while being a bit flashy." she smirked at her partner, "That is _so_ your ancestor."

He stated, "Just keep reading, Carrots."

She read, "Then she disappeared again, and I was ordered to find her. I saw the Judge go to the cheetah and he looked ashamed and went toward the church. I was curious as to how the Judge and cheetah knew each other but I had a job to do. Shortly after, I saw that same cloaked beggar but I knew better of who it really was. And she headed into the church…"

* * *

Nicole looked around the decorative church as Judah quietly came up to her but Nicole was fast on her feet and grabbed for his sword and made him get on the floor.

"You!"

"Easy now, be careful with that."

"Who are you?"

"Captain Judah."

"So you are another soldier for Belbas with isolating and arresting gypsies."

"I have to follow his rules, even if they are strange and amiss, but maybe if I stay with him long enough I can convince him that we don't have to have to arrest gypsies."

Nicole's face softened and lowered the sword she was holding, "You are not like the other soldiers, that's for sure, but nothing is going to change Belbas's mind."

"I can try. He's taken a liking to me. So I might have a chance."

"You can try. But I've seen what he does here. He's set on arresting my people even if we haven't done anything harmful. You saw what those guards were trying to do to me. They thought I had stolen that money when it was given to me."

"By me."

"I remember. And it was quite a lot compared to what I usually make."

"You're welcome."

She gave him back his sword and he got up.

"I suppose though you are going to arrest me? After all, I did disobey Belbas's commands and caused disorder."

Judah looked around the church, "Not as long as you're in here, I can't."

Her eyes widen as if she was seeing the rabbit for the first time. He wasn't like any other mammal she had met and now that she thought about it, he wasn't bad-looking for a rabbit.

But her thoughts were interrupted the moment Judge Belbas showed up and said, "Good work, Captain. Now arrest her."

Nicole scowled at Judah, harshly whispering, "You tricked me!"

He whispered back, "I didn't! I swear!"

"Then how did…"

"You have to claim 'sanctuary'." he looked on with pleading eyes.

She gave him a skeptic look until finally she said, "Sanctuary."

"I'm waiting, Captain."

"I'm sorry, sir, I cannot arrest her. She claimed 'sanctuary' there's nothing I can do."

"Then drag her outside…"

"You will not!" came a small high voice, when a polar bear in white robes walked to them carrying an arctic shrew in archdeacon robes and the shrew spoke again, "This young fox has proclaimed sanctuary so you will not touch her." he turned to her, "Don't worry, Judge Belbas has learned years ago about the sanctity of the church."

Belbas gave a deadly glare while Judah was interested in what the deacon had said. Belbas gave the signal for the guards to stand down and he left with them.

The shrew scowled at the rabbit captain, "That includes you."

Judah started going and gave one last look at the fox before leaving.

* * *

"I regret leaving her in that comprising situation but Belbas had ordered guards around every door to the cathedral as Nicole would be arrested on spot if she ever stepped outside. It was the only thing I could give her without Belbas taking her then."

Nick was silent for a bit until he said, "It seems no matter what time period, foxes were always treated poorly…"

Judy took his paw and patted it.

"At least now we know where you got your compassion to predators from…" he gave a small smile.

"I know, right? My parents were amazed at how I could be so fearless around predators when they were nothing like that. I often wondered maybe there was something wrong with me but now… this proves otherwise…"

Mr. Chevon mentioned, "You know that church they talked about in there? This very library converted from it."

"Really?!" both fox and bunny exclaimed.

"Hm-mm, and some of part of it still exists to this day."

"Interesting, where?" Judy asked.

"Follow me." and the goat led the way.

* * *

 _ **AN: Fun fact: Chevon means 'goat' in French, thought that make a cool element since**_ **The Hunchback of Notre Dame _is of French origin. And I'm pretty sure you've guessed whose ancestors belong to whom. Obviously the story won't end badly given that Judy and Nick are living in the present but there will be a bit of a sad ending for the ancestors._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chevon had led them to an older part of the library that had a stone staircase leading up to a small tower room.

"There are myths that a bell ringer once lived up here. Of course, we can't say for sure if those were true or not."

Judy and Nick looked around until something caught Nick's eye. In a small panel of the wall, something was hanging out of it. He got a closer look and took out the object, turns out, it was a book, just like the one that Judy's ancestor wrote in. He flipped open the cover and saw writing. He read it out loud.

"Benvolio's journal…"

Judy and Mr. Chevon looked over to see what he was looking at.

"Another journal?!" Judy exclaimed in excitement.

"This is getting weird…" Nick muttered.

Chevon came over and saw the passage that Benvolio wrote beneath. He said, "'My friends wanted me to write my story in here so that it could be used to prove to the mammals of Zootopia that predators get mistreated and that should change. As far as what my master had told me when he raised me, I was abandoned by my mother and he took me in when no else would knowing that they wouldn't want to take in a predator with the city mostly prey. He made arrangements for me to live in the bell tower of the church so that I could keep away from those that would want to hurt me.'"

"What kind-of master would do that?" Judy had to ask.

Nick's eyes widen as he saw the next sentence and read, "My master was Judge Belbas so he kept close watch of me…"

"Belbas?! Seriously?!" Judy practically shrieked.

Chevon read on, "In which my friends have to come at night to see me. Nicole was my first friend when she had been kind to me and even after what happen at the festival she wanted to help me… Later, I watched from a distance when I saw her entering the church and then my master came in and the archdeacon was telling him something. When my master left, Nicole was all alone…"

* * *

"You bell ringer!" someone said to the cheetah. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

Nicole noticed him as he went off to a stairway, and she called after him.

"Wait! I want to talk to you!"

Once they reached the small room she noticed he was curled up in a small corner like he was shy to face her.

"I'm really sorry about this afternoon, had I known that would happen I _never_ would have pulled you on that stage."

He slowly faced her.

She gave a tiny smile, "What's your name?"

He softly said, "Benvolio…"

"Well, Benvolio, my name is Nicole." she looked around the room, "You know, you're quite lucky to have all this room to yourself."

"Well, it's not just me, there's also the gargoyles and the bells."

"So you're the bell ringer that mammals talk about."

"No doubt saying I was a monster, too."

"Who told you that?"

"My master, Belbas. He raised me."

" _He_ raised you?" she found it hard to believe.

"He told me that I was a monster and that other mammals thought so too, that's why I'm up here."

She shook her head in disbelief.

"I thought for one day I could fit in, and for a moment I did…"

"Until the crowd started torturing you… I'm so sorry."

"You already apologized, remember?"

"Still, I wish I hadn't gotten you in that situation."

"You stopped it, didn't you? That's more than enough for me."

"I wish there was more I can do."

"Well… um, I never had a friend before…"

She smiled again, "Well, now you got one."

Chevon read on, "It was nice hearing I got a friend, my first friend in fact. And it turn out, she wouldn't be the last…"

Benvolio was showing Nicole around when they heard someone coming up the stairs.

"That could be my master! Quick, hide!" he took her to a clothed table and she hid underneath it.

Judah entered and said, "Hello, I'm looking for the gypsy, Nicole. Have you seen her?"

Benvolio scowled, "Soldiers are not allowed here, you need to leave."

Judah looked behind Benvolio and saw a bit of a fox's tail underneath the table before it disappeared from view.

"Well, if you see her, tell I didn't mean to trap her here, it was the only thing I could do to save her from arrest…" he started going until a voice said.

"And just where do you think you're going, soldier?"

He turned around and saw Nicole getting out of the table and went to the cheetah, "It's all right, Benvolio, he's a friend too."

When Judah got a good look, he slowly said, "Wait… aren't you the same cheetah that…?"

Benvolio gave a sad nod.

"What's the deal between you and Belbas? He seemed to have known you."

"That's because he's my master."

Judah raised his brow and looked at Nicole who said, "I know, I found it hard to believe too."

"So your name is Benvolio?"

The cheetah nodded again.

The rabbit extended his paw, "Captain Judah, and just to let you know, I didn't condone what the crowd was doing to you. But your master insisted on it."

Nicole shouted, "He did what?!"

"I asked for his permission to stop it, but he told me a lesson had to be taught, and I didn't understand what he meant."

Nicole muttered, "I have some idea…"

"Nicole, I wish I can do more, but if you step outside you will be arrested on the spot."

"Well, I can't just stay here forever!"

"But you could, you have sanctuary." said Benvolio.

She gave him a small smile, "But not freedom…"

Judah went to the window and noticed below him, that it seemed you could climb down the side of the church. He slowly said, "What if you don't go out the door… Instead you climb down…" his eyes gleamed, "And I could lure the guards away for a moment giving you enough time to get away!"

She looked down and said, "Good plan, except how do I climb down?"

Benvolio said, "I could help with that, I've lived here my whole life, and I have climbed out the window before."

Nicole pondered on this and finally said, "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

Judy took out her ancestor's journal, "I wonder if he said anything about this…" she flipped pages, "Ah, here it is, 'The plan worked well, I got the guards to look away for a moment while Benvolio helped Nicole down and she managed to get away without being seen except by me. But I can overlook that. But I knew it would be a matter of time that the soldiers will realize she's not in the cathedral and I would have no choice but to report to Belbas.'"

* * *

Judah returned to the Palace of Justice and found Belbas talking to a sheep and a lamb. The lamb tried to hug Belbas but he scolded him.

"Daniel, we do not hug in public. As my heir, you have to show you are capable of leading. Hugging shows weakness."

"Yes, Father."

Belbas turned to Judah as he dismissed his wife and child, "Captain, have you arrested the gypsy fox?"

"Uh, no, sir, I must inform you that she escaped the cathedral."

"What?! How did this happen?!"

"It might have been my fault, sir, I told the guards to check an alleyway, because we thought we heard something. It could have been in that moment she escaped."

"Do not blame yourself, Captain. You were doing your duty. Foxes are a crafty sort, so she must've tricked you somehow to look away."

Judah gave no emotion.

"So, the fox is gone, which means we'll have to resort to other ways of obtaining her."

Judah didn't like the sound of that, "Such as… sir?"

"We look all over Zootopia. Find anyone that could be associating with the gypsies."

"And… when we do find her?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"She will be tried, and her fate will be sealed."

"Sir, you can't mean…"

"She is a predator that refuses to follow the rules… It'll be a matter of time before she becomes dangerous and reverts to her savage ways just as all predators were…"

"Sir, I really don't think…"

"I am not asking what _you think_. I am asking you to follow orders to search this city and find that fox!"

Judah knew he couldn't say anymore without causing more strife. He muttered, "Yes, sir…"

* * *

"Carrots, I don't know about you, but Belbas sounds an awful like a certain crazy sheep we know…"

"I was thinking the same thing. But it's scary enough we might have ancestors that knew each other but to have Dawn Bellwether's ancestor know my ancestor just as I had known her… I don't want to think about the possibility."

"Benvolio also sounds like a certain cheetah we know."

She giggled, "Clawhauser would freak if he ever saw this. And I do think Benvolio is his ancestor."

Chevon motioned, "It's like I said, events tend to have a way to repeat themselves." he then checked his watch, "Oh dear, we'll be closing soon, but this is an amazing discovery, mind if I take the books for further studying?"

"Well, this is my ancestor's journal… would I get it back?"

"Certainly, it is after a family heirloom, come back tomorrow and I promise to return it to you."


End file.
